vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sweet ANN
Sweet ANN to pierwszy Vocaloid w generacji 2. Jest to głos żeński przeznaczony do śpiewania w języku angielskim, stworzony przez firmę PowerFX (pierwszy kobiecy Vocaloid wydany przez tę firmę). Oprogramowanie zostało opublikowane 29 czerwca 2007, 21 września 2007 w Japonii oraz 7 września 2011 w Tajwanie. Oficjalnie Sweet ANN waży 46 kg, mierzy 162 cm i ma 23 lata. Jest pierwszym Vocaloidem posiadającym "avatara". Jej atrybutem jest udko kurczaka. Dawcą jej głosu jest australijska piosenkarka o pseudonimie Jody. Przypuszcza się, że jest to Jodi Martins. Przeznaczona jest dla początkujących użytkowników. Ilustrację do jej tajwańskiego wyglądu wykonał Vofan. Optymalnymi dla niej gatunkami muzyki są country i klasyczny rock. Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *Ann ma ciepłe vibrato a, w momencie wydania, niezrównany zakres wokalny. *Brakuje jej chrapliwości i dlatego lepiej nadaje się do gatunków takich jak swing i pop niż takich jak R&B czy soul. *Według magazynu Johna Waldena z Sound on Sound jest w stanie brzmieć bardziej realistycznie niż poprzednie voicebanki i dzięki ulepszonemu silnikowi VOCALOID 2 nie wymaga wkładania tyle pracy w edycję. *Ma bardzo wyraźny angielski, który czyni ją bardziej „zrozumiałą” niż poprzednie angielskie głosy. *Ann jest zdolna do ról zarówno wiodących, jak i harmonicznych; zostało to podkreślone podczas jej wydania. *W Japonii była znana z tego, że miała ciężki głos, tworząc czysty angielski i potężny wokal. Uwagi dotyczące fonetyki *Jej akcent może sprawić, że wymowa niektórych słów będzie brzmiała dziwnie, a zamiana fonetyki może być konieczna, aby obejść akcent, ale ci, którzy potrafią z nią pracować, twierdzą, że jest stosunkowo łatwa w użyciu. *Nie ma próbek oddechu. *Była jednym z dwóch zdolnych do śpiewania po angielsku Vocaloidów wydanych w okresie VOCALOID 2, nie mających dźwięku "R". Problemy z oprogramowaniem jakie zauważono *Uważana jest za najbardziej przestarzałego z angielskich Vocaloidów wydanych dla VOCALOID 2, bo korzysta z konstrukcji bazy "VOCALOID" Devi Kit bez żadnych realnych korekt. Późniejsze Vocaloidy, takie jak jej własny odpowiednik BIG AL, mają nagranych więcej tonacji niż ona lub zostały nieco zaadaptowane. *W rezultacie jej głos jest mniej gładki niż głos BIG AL'a, ale także wiele kolejnych angielskich wokali, wyjątek stanowi Megurine Luka English, której voicebank ma brakujące dźwięki. *Wokal Sweet Ann oznaczał, że mogłaby zostać wykorzystana jako prototyp dla późniejszych angielskich wokali i była używana jako odniesienie dla Hatsune Miku English. Demo Demonstracje od E-Capsule Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez Sweet ANN. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *@ Your Side *A Ride on Death's Pale Horse *Come With Me *Crossing the River Styx *Don't Leave *Don't Want You Back *Dirty Little Secret *End Of Days *Everything You Got *Night Illusion? *Night of the Magic? *Paper Hearts *The Ballad of Bostons Bay (razem z SONiKĄ) *Trust Ciekawostki *Początkowo to Hatsune Miku miała być pierwszym Vocaloidem w generacji 2, ale Sweet ANN wyprzedziła ją o 33 dni. *Sweet ANN śpiewała słowa Helvetica Standard oraz muzykę w tle w anime Nichijou. *Przez PowerFX nazywana jest białą Lene Horne. *Fani często mówią na nią "narzeczona Frankensteina", może to być spowodowane charakterestycznym dla Vocaloidów od PowerFX szyciem na szyi Ann. *Jej imię miało przywodzić na myśl jej pochodzenie (poprawna wymowa Sweet ANN ''to ''Swed en co razem daje Sweden czyli Szwecja po ang.). *Sweet ANN została wydana bez publicznych beta testów, ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe. *PowerFX potwierdziło, że chcieliby uaktualnić Sweet ANN na silnik Vocaloid 3, ale nie mają takiej możliwości z powodu braku funduszy. *Jej początkowy boxart był oparty na plakacie promującym film ''Stormy Wheather (Plakat do zobaczenia TUTAJ).'' *Jej japońskie nicki : 音甘アン (Amane Ann) oznacza "Ann słodki dźwięk" oraz 甘いアン (Amai Ann). Drugi jest grą słów, w wolnym tłumaczeniu można przeczytać jako słodka pasta fasolowa czyli popularne japońskie danie. *W grze Project DIVA Arcade w tle kilku piosenek można ułyszeć Sweet ANN, mimo, iż nie jest ona produktem Crypton Future Media. Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Powiązane ze Sweet Ann Kategoria:Spis